


Alexander Scramilton's Guide on how not to be a complete idiot

by Theresamillion_things1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Eliza Doesn't Deserve This, M/M, its not like u would know how not to be an idiot you complete fuck up, no, what have you done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresamillion_things1776/pseuds/Theresamillion_things1776
Summary: Alexander Scramilton's guide on what to do, how to do it, when to do it, and how much it would piss Jefferson off.... and maybe in return, you could tell him how not to be a complete fuck up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me because I am an idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me+because+I+am+an+idiot).



Okay. I, Alexander Scramilton, are a complete idiot and an impossibly stupid fuck up. I have made so many mistakes. But, I know you have too. 

Chapter One; How to talk.   
We all know how much I talk. They actually never recorded my first words, I kept babbling. Huh. I'm here to help with that.  
Step #1~  
Think of what you want to say. If you want to keep talking, you gotta have a topic. Or else it would be just mindless babble. Unless that's what you want. Then that would be fine......  
Step #2~  
Prepare yourself. You will look like a fool if you just get up there and start singing Never Gonna Give You Up. Although it would be quite funny. If you are going to do public speaking, I wouldn't recommend you go in blind. Figure out what you will talk about, and how you will present it. (I hope that made sense).  
Step #3~  
Once everything is prepared, just let it all out! Talk like you've never talked before!   
Do that, you'll be fine!!! 

You can do it! Anyway, I gotta go. My boyfriend John is calling me for dinner. And remember, do not throw away your shot.  
~A.Ham


End file.
